It is planned to investigate the reasons for certain fluorescence changes exhibited by dyes in detergent solutions which are capable of forming micelles. The structure of micelles and of intermediate aggregates can be studied by dyes acting as fluorescent probes. Yeast and liver alcohol dehydrogenases will be studied with respect to their binding of certain fluorescent inhibitors; the methods of fluorescence enhancement, and quenching of protein fluorescence will be used. It will be possible to follow binding of a dye whose fluorescence does not change. In this way the active sites of these two enzymes will be contrasted and compared. The possibility of using stopped-flow fluorescence to follow hydrogen exchange will be investigated in those systems where the exchange is known to be occurring in the intermediate time range (100 milliseconds to 10 seconds).